Abertura de Ben 10: Omniverse
Sobre A abertura tem cerca de 20 segundos, e nela são mostradas várias cenas que não são vistas nos episódios em si; vemos Ben (de 16 e 11 anos), e alguns de seus alienígenas aparecendo. Durante a série, a abertura foi sofrendo algumas alterações de acordo com a temporada ou episódio. 1ª e 2ª temporada Essa foi a primeira abertura da série. Nela, podemos ver várias cenas com novos e antigos alienígenas, tanto do Ben de 16 anos quanto de 11 anos, em planos de fundo coloridos e chamativos. Os alienígenas presentes nessa abertura são: Ben de 16 anos *Shocksquatch *Bloxx *Gigante *Crashhopper *Rath *Eco Eco *Enormossauro *NRG (dentro da armadura) *Gravattack Ben de 11 anos *Feedback *Chama *Quatro Braços *Glutão *Besta *Massa Cinzenta *Diamante *Aquático *XLR8 *Bala de Canhão 3ª, 4ª, 6ª, 7ª e 8ª temporada Poucas mudanças foram feitas nessa abertura, como a substituição de alguns alienígenas e a adição de novos efeitos sonoros. A partir da 7ª temporada, a música ganhou umas batidas eletrônicas. Os alienígenas presentes nessa abertura são: Ben de 16 anos *Feedback *Shocksquatch *Espantóide *Astrodáctilo *Bullfrag *Rath *Diabrete *Bloxx *Blitzwolfer *NRG (fora da armadura) *Crashhopper *Frankenstrike *Escarábola Ben de 11 anos *Chama *Quatro Braços *Glutão *Mega Olhos *Massa Cinzenta *Snare-oh *Diamante *Aquático *Besta *XLR8 *Bala de Canhão *Idem 5ª temporada A abertura sofreu bastantes alterações para se encaixar na temática "Monstros Galácticos". A começar pelo uso de tons de roxo nos cenários ao invés de verde, a música que ficou com um toque mais sombrio, e os alguns alienígenas que foram substituídos por alienígenas com estéticas mais parecidas com de monstros. Os alienígenas presentes nessa abertura são: Ben de 16 anos *Snare-oh *Vompiro *Podrão *Frankenstrike *Fantasmático *Espantóide *Astrodáctilo *Bullfrag *Diabrete *Bloxx *Blitzwolfer *NRG *Crashhopper *Escarábola Ben de 11 anos *Blitzwolfer *Mega Olhos *Aquático *Snare-oh *Diamante *Besta *XLR8 *Bala de Canhão *Quatro Braços *Idem Clyde 5 No episódio Clyde 5, a abertura mostrava Clyde Cinco em frente a abertura e cantando uma versão da música que falava sobre ele. Ben também aparecia nela interrompendo Clyde e se questionando sobre o que estava acontecendo. Letra Original Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Ben 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Ben 10! Português Ben 10! Ele é criança e só quer brincar Mas se precisa de um herói, ele resolve é só chamar! Ben 10! Com o relógio que ele usa no pulso, muda de forma e salva o mundo! Diante de um problema, coragem é seu lema! Ben 10! Se alguém chega e destrói, é hora do herói! Ben 10! Curiosidades *A música tema foi composta e cantada por Parry Gripp.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349966630157041981 *A partir de Ben, de Novo, foram adicionados efeitos sonoros, como sons do Omnitrix, e barulhos feitos pelos alienígenas. *A partir de Histórias de Rook, a abertura ganhou um novo ritmo parecido com de uma música eletrônica. Erros *Na primeira abertura, o Besta de 11 anos tinha dois símbolos do Omnitrix. Galeria Referências